1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home appliance, a home appliance system, and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to the home appliance that changes and controls communication settings of the home appliance through transmission and reception of data to and from a terminal, a home appliance system including the home appliance, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, home appliances include an air conditioner, a washing machine, a refrigerator, a television, an electric rice cooker, a dryer, and a dehumidifier.
The air conditioner is an apparatus that discharges cool air or hot air into a room to adjust room temperature and to purify air in the room, thereby providing a more comfortable room environment for people.
The air conditioner includes an indoor unit, which includes a heat exchange, and an outdoor unit, which includes a compressor and a heat exchanger. The air conditioner is operated by controlling power supplied to the compressor or the heat exchanger. In addition, the air conditioner may include one outdoor unit and at least one indoor unit connected to the outdoor unit.
The air conditioner performs a cooling operation or a heating operation according to the flow of a refrigerant. The cooling operation of the air conditioner is performed as follows. A high-temperature, high-pressure liquid refrigerant is supplied to the indoor unit from the compressor of the outdoor unit via the heat exchanger of the outdoor unit. The refrigerant is expanded by the heat exchanger of the outdoor unit with the result that the refrigerant is evaporated and, therefore, the temperature of surrounding air is lowered. As an indoor unit fan is rotated, cool air is discharged into the room. On the other hand, the heating operation of the air conditioner is performed as follows. A high-temperature, high-pressure gaseous refrigerant is supplied to the indoor unit from the compressor of the outdoor unit. The high-temperature, high-pressure gaseous refrigerant is liquefied by the heat exchanger of the indoor unit with the result that air is heated. As the indoor unit fan is rotated, the heated air is discharged into the room.
In a case in which a plurality of indoor units is connected to one outdoor unit, a plurality of outdoor units is connected to each other, a plurality of units, such as a ventilation unit and a heat pump, is connected to the outdoor unit, or a plurality of sites is connected to each other, the above-described units are integrally managed through an additional central control device.
In a conventional air conditioner, a user sets an operation mode, temperature, and air volume of the air conditioner using a remote controller to control operation of the air conditioner. As described above, the user can perform simple operation control but cannot check information regarding the operation or state of the air conditioner. In addition, even when the air conditioner operates abnormally, it is difficult to determine abnormality of the air conditioner.
Therefore, there is a high necessity for a method of providing information regarding failure of the air conditioner as well as basic information regarding the air conditioner for the user to easily check the state of the air conditioner and, in addition, of performing operation settings of the air conditioner per user.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.